


Broken at Birth

by lasttoknow



Series: 'Seeing' the world [1]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, fem+blind bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: hobbits who are born deformed are drowned at birth, except the daughter of Belladonna Took. She actually managed to hide this from the Company, but unfortunately Dis knows all.





	Broken at Birth

She was lost again. During the quest there had always been someone to follow. Dwalin had been best for this as he rarely left Bilbo's side after the Carrok. But Erebor was huge, and without Gandalf she had no chance of getting home, she would probably end up in Mordor. At least she could say as a hobbit it was natural for her to get lost.  
"Lost again?" Dwalin is behind her and sounds amused.  
"How could you tell?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and began walking.  
"You're always lost, miracle you found the treasuary." Bilbo couldn't help but smile at that, she had literally fallen into the treasuary.  
"I have something for you." Why did he sound nervous? He had stopped walking. "Here" A cold metal object had been pressed into her hands. A blade, with a decorated handle. She traced the flowers on the hilt. "Its lovely."  
"Its a courting gift." No, oh Dwalin. She could feel the tears forming. She liked Dwalin, as he apparently liked her, but she couldn't. She dropped the knief, "Dwalin I can't, I'm a halfling."  
"I don't care if your a hobbit, I love you." He sounds so in earnest.  
"Not a hobbit, halfling, I'm sorry, so sorry, I leave." Bilbo sped of, leaving Dwalin and his cries to wait behind. The stone under he feat became warmer, meaning it was a more well travelled area. Trying to avoid people, Bilbo bumped into someone. "I am so sorry, please-"  
"Miss Baggins, why the tears?" Dis, she had come two weeks ago. She was kind, but often aided Thorin, so she rarely 'saw' her. "i was just heading to my chambers. I am sorry for bumping into you."  
"Allow me to escort you."  
As she guided Bilbo to her rooms, Bilbo listening to her footsteps, Dis broke the silence, "Dwalin was going to ask to court you, is that why you cry?"  
"I-"  
"Because Dwalin truely cares" there was a slight growl in her words,"and I do not want to see him hurt by you."  
"I can't court Dwalin."  
"Is it because you're blind?" Panic rose in Bilbo's chest, if she could see it the world would be spinning.  
"How?" The word was barely a whisper.  
"I have been holding a kniefe near you throat the whole walk here." Bilbo raised her hand and there was indeed a blade there.  
"He won't want me if he knows."  
"Have you told no one?" She sounded surprised by this.  
"Only Gandalf knows."  
"The trolls, the elf kingdom, Azog, Smaug!"  
"A lot of luck."  
"Ha! Not luck, but you are more impresive than I thought."  
"I still can't court Dwalin."  
"I thik my dear" here she took Bilbo's hand, "that you need to tell the Company. Do it in one go, then see what happens."  
"No"  
"Well, no, you won't see but it has to be done."  
"No, I'm packing and going to Dale, wait for Gandalf there."  
"Why are you leaving?" The voice is male, young and worried.  
"Kili, I... We're not going to my chambers are we?"  
"No I called a meeting."  
"Amad, why is Dwalin mopey?" Guilt surged through Bilbo at those words.  
"Soon to be discussed, everyone, Bilbo has something to tell you all." With that Dis pushed Bilbo into the room and shut the door, locking it.  
"Bilbo" Balin sounds angry, "Please explain yourself."  
"I, I am going back to the Shire, I can't stay."  
"No!" Fili yelled at that statement, "don't leave because of Dwalin, please!"  
"Its, its not Dwalin. I, I'm a halfling, I should have said, I'm sorry. Truely."  
"What does being a hobbit have to do with not staying?" Gloin had hints of curriostity in his voice.  
"Halfling is a hobbit who was broken at birth, I was born broken, I shouldn't be here at all. I should go back home."  
"What!" Several people saying it at the same time made it hard to figure out who.  
Best to get it over with, "I was born blind."  
The room erupted into what sounded like a bar brawl. Several things were broken and there was a lot of yelling.  
"Shezar! Bilbo, why did you never say?" Thorin placed a hand on her shoulder, not unlike Dis.  
"You wouldn't accept me, Gandalf said I couldn't say."  
"That may have been true at first lass, but surely later you could have said."  
"Aye, like when you were sneaking around the dungeons."  
"Or the trolls, that explains a lot."  
"Mahal, we sent a blind hobbit to face Smaug!"  
"Also explains why she gets lost so often."  
"Why," Thorin raised his voice over the cacophany of noise, "would we not accept you."  
Drawing a deep breath, she began, "Halfling are unwanted in the Shire. If one is born, they are drowned. I was meant to be drowned. The mid wife found out strait after I was born. She moved to drown me but mother, after just being in labour, got up and puched her in the face, screaming at everyone to get out. Everyone told her to get rid of me, my father left her because he didn't want a halfling for a child. Only Uncle Isengram stood by my mothers side. He helped raise me. When mother died, some hobbits tried to dump me in the Brandywine. Uncle smashed them over the head with a chair and took me in. Uncle said it would be good for me to experience the world when Gandalf came. But, I thought that maybe dwarves would share a similar view."  
Silence met this view, "They drowned babies." Thorin had pure hate in his voice.  
"No one wants a halfling."  
"We do, we do!" Fili and Kili are racing around and others are agreeing. There are several yells in agreement. After a lot of being angry at hobbits, and Thorin promising to writing to Uncle, she was left alone in the room.  
"Never call yourself a halfling again." Not alone, Dwalin was just being very quite.  
"Its what I am."  
"No its not" he growled.  
"Dwalin, I'm sorry, but you don't have to be nice to me."  
"I would still court you." A callous hand cuped her cheek. "I don't care, but I'll have to stick around more so you don't get lost."  
Bilbo turned to kiss his hand, "I'd like that."


End file.
